Golden Eagle
Although the majestic golden eagle (Aquila chrysaetos) is not Britain’s largest raptor (the white-tailed eagle exceeds it in size) nor is it the rarest, it has a certain powerful resonance in the British psyche as an enduring symbol of strength and wildness. This huge bird of prey can be identified by its very long wings and long tail. When gliding or soaring it typically holds its wings in a shallow ‘V’. The plumage is dark brown rather than golden and the massive talons are bright yellow. The feathers of the head and nape of the neck are typically light yellowish or reddish-brown, giving the appearance of a ‘shawl’. Males and females are similar in appearance, but juveniles can be distinguished by the presence of white patches on the undersides of the wings and on both surfaces of the tail. This raptor rarely makes sound, although a thin whistle is occasionally produced in flight. Golden eagle pairs mate for life and use the same large nest year after year. The golden eagle may live to as old as 32 years. Golden eagle pairs carry out courtships flights where they perform plunging and looping acrobatics. Golden Eagle Subspecies *American Golden Eagle *Asian Golden Eagle *European Golden Eagle *Japanese Golden Eagle *Siberian Golden Eagle Roles * It played Black Pitch (Boogeyman) in Rise of the Animal Guardians * They played Gwythaints in The Black Cauldron (NatureRules1 Version) * It played Elsa in We're Back! A Siberian Animal's Story * It played Quetzalcoatlus in Walking with Cenozoic Beasts * It played Pteranodon in TUNDRA ANIMAL * It played Sun in Animal Lockdown Gallery Golden_eagle_6.jpg Animals hero golden eagle.jpg Golden Eagle.jpg Golden_Eagle_habitat.jpg Aquila chrysaetos.png TWT Golden Eagles.png TTTE Eagles.png brave-disneyscreencaps.com-808.jpg|Brave (2012) Aguilareal2-medium-init-.jpg Mountain Eagle.PNG IMG 0296.PNG IMG 0094.PNG IMG 9532.PNG 2766A849-5D32-4B52-83BE-FD9F0A4DD251.png Birds (poster).jpg GF Eagle.jpeg Ox-tales-s01e006-eagle.jpg Dexter's Lab Golden Eagle.png Star meets Golden Eagle.png Ravenclaw Crest.png Sword-in-stone-disneyscreencaps.com-6858.jpg|The Stone in the Stone (1963) Irisviel-von-Einzbern-fate-zero-25077355-1790-2560.jpg|Fate/Zero (2011-2012) Masonthetrex 073.PNG Eagle and black bird in hugo lek och lar 3 den magiska berg och dalbanan.png The magical quest starring mickey mouse giant eagle.png Golden Eagle and Bald Eagle.jpg Ravenclaw Eagle.jpg nationalgeographic coloringbook eagle.gif MMHM Golden Eagle.png Books 0A3C3C6C-D43E-46FB-9996-1C223DBC55FC.jpeg 3635881A-814C-4557-9373-0C6B9AB52E6E.jpeg F92CE6F6-38AB-4484-86B8-AB29B5AD04EC.jpeg 3ACD476E-2EAA-4103-ABC8-8741720F2FE1.jpeg B5B44E24-7882-40AB-A999-192185CD05F9.jpeg 193AB420-AA04-40AA-AF9F-73D3A0DD8C5B.jpeg 3D8F62CE-BC35-4C5C-B39D-3BBBF959C0CA.jpeg A89A7ECA-796B-4425-B481-92C0585033B5.jpeg 7020D836-A161-4870-8922-CE24C72A9C96.jpeg 14696900-F4BC-45BF-9D68-251E780EDA47.jpeg AA02DB17-2FD0-4CBF-A00D-6D476D75CA0E.jpeg 285E4451-CC5D-4281-91BA-A750F05AC50D.jpeg C33D7B8B-C1CE-4C09-B840-DDCE691FA102.jpeg B6A8217F-E85C-497D-A5CB-AA547E35EFF3.jpeg 10E63084-DBA1-431A-99B4-06EA8794037D.jpeg 9B19636B-F15B-47AC-9BA9-AD29C76FD149.jpeg 011FF5EB-0474-4D78-B74B-08FE50F2FF6B.jpeg 2A88EBB2-24C7-5D06-06AB-37D5A2FD902A.jpeg 13E6BCE5-8335-558F-CB8E-AA4922797547.jpeg D549323C-6E62-4794-8CEB-BA533C7EB149.jpeg 817A2C45-2855-49AB-BE25-BF1EDE04329D.jpeg 7ABBBF1B-3723-419C-8A07-630904A97150.jpeg 6F68224B-157F-6FDC-DD71-3F3AECA4D439.jpeg Eagle usborne my first thousand words.png See Also * Bald Eagle * Steller's Sea Eagle * African Fish Eagle * Philippine Eagle * Harpy Eagle * Wedge-Tailed Eagle * White-Tailed Eagle * White-Bellied Sea Eagle * Martial Eagle * Verreaux's Eagle Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:North American Animals Category:European Animals Category:African Animals Category:Asian Animals Category:Pleistocene Animals Category:Birds of Prey Category:The Wild Thornberrys Animals Category:Zoo Tycoon Animals Category:Heroes of Might and Magic Animals Category:Elliot Moose Animals Category:Tom and Jerry Animals Category:Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends Animals Category:Brave Animals Category:Tarzan Animals Category:Ice Age Village Animals Category:Megafauna Category:Wonder Zoo Animals Category:Kung Fu Panda Animals Category:Chuck Jones' Tom and Jerry Animals Category:Alaska Zoo Animals Category:San Diego Zoo Animals Category:National Animals Category:The Chronicles of Narnia Animals Category:Nashville Zoo Animals Category:Living Desert Zoo and Gardens Animals Category:Eric Carle Animals Category:Flamingo Gardens Animals Category:Joseph; King of Dreams Animals Category:Jose and the Lion Gods Animals Category:Deadly Creatures Dictionary Animals Category:My First Book of Animals from A to Z Animals Category:Predator Showdown Animals Category:Disenchantment Animals Category:Predator VS Prey Animals Category:Over 100 Questions and Answers to Things You Want to Know Animals Category:Smallfoot Animals Category:The Kingfisher First Animal Encyclopedia Animals Category:Star Vs. The Forces Of Evil Animals Category:Polar Animals (Over 100 Questions and Answers to Things You Want to Know) Animals Category:Captain Underpants Animals Category:Nickelodeon Animals Category:Kenneth Lilly's Animals Animals Category:My Top 20 Predators Animals Category:Macmillan Animal Encyclopedia for Children Animals Category:Alpha (2018) Animals Category:The Great Animal Search Animals Category:DK Encyclopedia Of Animals Animals Category:Eyes On Nature Animals Category:Wild Creatures (Eyes On Nature) Animals Category:Reader's Digest Fascinating World of Animals Animals Category:Gravity Falls Animals Category:Evan Almighty Animals Category:Usborne World Wildlife Animals Category:Usborne World Wildlife: Grassland Wildlife Animals Category:Usborne World Wildlife: Mountain Wildlife Animals Category:WordGirl Animals Category:A Curious Collection Of Animals Animals Category:Dexter's Laboratory Animals Category:Rural Ramblings Animals Category:Codename: Kids Next Door Animals Category:The Fairly OddParents Animals Category:100 Most Feared Creatures Animals Category:Supah Ninjas Animals Category:Why Why Why Can't Penguins Fly Animals Category:The Kingfisher Illustrated Encyclopedia of Animals Animals Category:100 Facts: Birds of Prey Animals Category:Homer Almighty Animals Category:Pixar Animation Studios Animals Category:DreamWorks Animals Category:Ox Tales Animals Category:Nature's Deadliest Creatures Animals Category:Far Cry Animals Category:Steve Parker Animals Category:Eric Carle's Animals Animals Animals Category:Non-Disney Animals Category:Arabian Animals Category:Wow Wow Wubbzy Animals Category:The Sword in the Stone Animals Category:Yellowstone National Park Animals Category:Red Dead Animals Category:Fate/Series Animals Category:Assassin's Creed Animals Category:Scandinavian Animals Category:Wild Kratts Animals Category:100 Facts: Deadly Creatures Animals Category:Brother Bear Animals Category:Watership Down Animals Category:Planet Coaster Animals Category:The Usborne First Thousand Words Animals Category:Hugo: The Bewitched Rollercoaster Animals Category:Tap Zoo Animals Category:Dawn of Man Animals Category:Hogwarts Animals Category:The Bird Atlas Animals Category:Mama Mirabelle's Home Movies Animals Category:Harry Potter Animals Category:Martin Mystery Animals Category:SpongeBob SquarePants Animals Category:Power Rangers Super Samurai Animals Category:Rocket Monkeys Animals Category:Age of Empires Animals